Isn't it Nice?
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Sometimes he wondered if Al had any idea just how god damned sexy he looked doing something as simple as yawning...Elricest eventual M Part 3/3 Finito!
1. Flowers?

**A/N: **I know I've had issues finishing anything, but this is just a three-patter and an incessant plot-bunny, so enjoy anyway!

He'd just walked through the doors of Central H.Q. and it already felt like everyone knew something he didn't know; and it was already starting to piss him off royally. Sufficing to make him a bit paranoid, too. Mustang's staff wasn't exactly known for being the most mature bunch in the world, except Lieutenant Hawkeye of course, and enjoyed the occasional practical joke. He'd once been the butt end of a window made of plastic-wrap and a rather long fall, he was only lucky they'd also made sure that safety precautions were intact, not that he couldn't have saved himself. Besides that though, the next person that saw him and politely turns away to snigger he was going to tear apart unless they told him just exactly what it was they were so amused by. Edward swept past a group of women talking and giggling as women do, and was he imagining it or did they laugh a little louder when they saw him?

Begrudgingly he managed to make it to the outer office without rending anyone limb from bloody limb, but the closer he got the more suspicious he became. What the hell was up, and why did everyone in the world know but him? Cautiously he reached for the handle with his hand wrapped in a fold of his red jacket, just to keep from getting the electric shock Second Lieutenant Breda had once found himself faced with. When nothing happened he pushed the door open, listening carefully and bracing himself against anything as childish as getting a bucket of red paint dumped over his blonde head. Still nothing, except the room before him had gone silent upon his entrance and every head had swiveled to look expectantly at him. Ed clenched his hands in and out of fists a couple times and urged his eye not to start twitching. "Alright," he started, looking critically at every face in the room, ending pointedly on Hawkeye, knowing that was his best chance for a straight answer. "What the fuck is going on around here?" She, unflappable as always, actually smiled at his profane demand and simply nodded towards his office. Though the word office might be a stretch, it was more like a makeshift cubicle-like area with only three walls and no door. Grumbling to himself Ed stomped over to the area, at this point not even caring if it was some kind of trick.

_'That's bright…' _was the first thought that came to mind, followed only milliseconds by about a hundred-thousand questions, the first of which happening to be the same question he'd been wondering all morning. Luckily, he was saved from stammering like a complete idiot by Havoc's blurted question. "Who're they from, boss?"

"Uh, I…How the hell should I know?" Alright, saved him from spending too much time stuttering and not from staring like a deer in the headlights. A door clicked open, revealing Mustang stepping from his (real) office to join in the 'Ed-badgering'.

"Have a hot date, Fullmetal?" He mocked, certainly with that damned condescending smirk.

"Shut up!" Ed snarled over his shoulder, regaining enough common sense to walk up to his desk and at least see if the flowers came with a card. "It's probably just a mistake." He decided aloud, and when no one said anything he spun to glare evilly at Havoc. "Unless, of course, you already know?" He was already cowering on the opposite side of the long table often used as a desk and behind Breda and Fuery, almost as frightened of Ed as he would have been if Hawkeye had a gun leveled at his big, snooping nose. Edward decided to forgo the torture just long enough to flick open the little red card trimmed in gold. 'To Ed Elric, because I love you', was sprawled in large looping script diagonally across the inside.

"Well?" Roy asked expectantly. He thought about shouting but just shrugged, it was easier.

"Well I don't know, it doesn't say and it's not like I was planning on getting flowers from anyone." Pursing his lips briefly Ed stepped out from his workspace to glower at everyone. "You can all stop ogling now, I'm sure you've got work to do." A hint of malice bit at the hells of each word and Mustangs other lackeys nodded, Riza Hawkeye not included. Roy Mustang shook his head, an amused smile on his mouth.

"How very interesting," he chuckled before disappearing again into his office.

"Edward's right, you all have work that needs doing." The lieutenant said sharply, drawing everyone's attention immediately elsewhere. Allowing Ed to sink back into his area and melt into his rather uncomfortable chair, still staring confusedly at the flowers.

He wasn't exactly sure if he should be pleased or a little creeped out. The gesture was pleasant, sure, but he couldn't think of anyone that would send him something like that, especially not without giving a name. Or maybe he should be offended; flowers were kind of a girly thing to receive after all. They were pretty though, an assortment of yellow, orange, and a deep offset purple. He pulled the glove off of his flesh hand and reached out to finger one of the soft petals. There was no return address, no name, so he certainly wasn't expected to send something in return so he decided he didn't have to worry about it, he supposed he could just let it go and enjoy the fact that someone sent him something nice. "Here," Riza said softly, making him jump anyway, embarrassed to have been caught playing with the gift. She didn't mention it at all, just handed him a vase that had a bit of water in the base. Blushing profusely he accepted it with a little nod.

"Thanks." She gave him another one of those I-know-everything smiles and disappeared from view again. And god damnit if he didn't believe she knew everything.

-0-

Alphonse smiled widely when his brother walked through the door carrying a large bouquet of flowers, the bottom of which was wrapped in a few damp paper towels. He'd come when he heard the door open simply to make sure Ed didn't just drop his coat on the floor and instead had the bright bushel thrust into his hand with a muttered 'hold this'. "Perfect," he breathed nearly silently.

"What's that?" Ed asked, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

"I said they're pretty, where'd they come from though?"

"Dunno," he shrugged his coat off of his shoulders and appeared to think about letting it fall to the ground but seemed to note Al's presence and opened the hall closet. "They were just kind of at the office when I got there this morning."

"No note or anything?" Al asked slyly, reaching up to pet one of the soft purple petals he'd picked out the day before. The arrangement was very simple and elegant, exactly what he'd asked for. He just hoped the card was right.

"Well," there was an adorable dusting of red across Edward's cheeks and nose that he tried to hide with a wide, confused grin. "Yeah, but it didn't make much sense."

"Come on, Brother, what'd it say?" Alphonse pressed, running his free hand back through his short hair nonchalantly.

"Here," Ed shoved a small folded rectangle at him and headed off to the kitchen, obviously a little embarrassed. Alphonse followed hurriedly after him, to make sure he didn't mind the flowers too terribly much, so he'd know not to do it again if he did. He read the note on the way; it said just what it was supposed to.

"That's so sweet!" He laughed, coming up on Ed standing in front of the open refrigerator. "You have no idea who they're from?" Edward shook his head.

"Uh-uh." Al noted just how pretty his brother's hair was for about the thousandth time as he swung around a carton of juice in his hand. "Would you get rid of those already?" He snapped. Alphonse furrowed his brow slightly.

"You want me to throw them away?"

"No!" Ed answered hastily, but regained his composure quickly. "I mean no, they cost _somebody_ money sure seems like a waste to do that doesn't it?" Al smiled; his brother was so cute, trying to pretend he didn't care about having gotten the gift at all. Maybe it wasn't especially nice to tease him since he knew who they were from. It was fun though, Ed really was so adorable when he was embarrassed and he guessed a little guilty indulgence was okay, particularly since it was what Ed would expect if someone else had sent them. "Find a place for them, or something."

"They can go on the table in here just fine, I'll get some water."

"Thanks Al, you're the best." He huffed sinking into a table chair. Still grinning like an idiot over his secret, Al began searching through the cabinets for something to put the flowers in, still holding them in one hand.

"Well, other than these, did you have a good day, Brother?"

"It was alright, kind of boring, like usual. Signed a bunch of crap and listened to Mustang complain about not having enough time in the day for dates _and_ work. Not that that stupid bastard does any damned work." He fished an old dusty vase out from the back of a cabinet full of glassware that had been left in the house when they bought it. Setting the flowers gently aside first he turned the tap to warm, listening to Ed continue on about the colonel, it was the same speech every evening but he never got tired of hearing his brother talk. Even if, in most cases, he thought Ed was simply nitpicking because he had a grudge against Colonel Mustang. He thoroughly rinsed the vase and wiped the outside down, inconspicuously watching Edward's reflection on the window as he undid his braid and tugged the glove off of his left hand with his teeth to run muscular fingers through the unorganized locks all the while.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when Edward finished with a sigh.

"Yes." Al pulled the paper-towel from the stems and tossed it into the trashcan so he could situate the flowers neatly in the newly acquired vase.

"What do you want for dinner?" He set the arrangement in the center of the table then propped his hip against it to talk to Ed. "We've both been so busy lately I haven't really had the chance to cook for you."

"It's not like you're my wife or anything Al, you don't have to cook for me."

"Don't be silly, I like cooking for you." Alphonse yawned, stretching up towards the ceiling rocking back and forth. "You alright, Ed?" He asked, glancing back at his brother's face, it was a little red. He nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh, I'm fine."

"Well then, what would you like to eat?"

-0-

Sometimes he wondered if Al had any idea just how god damned sexy he looked doing something as simple as yawning. The way the muscles in his arms bunched as he reached and his shirt rode up over his abdomen; he felt his face turn red as he thought about being able to wrap his arms around Al's bare stomach and lean up just a little to kiss his mouth. "Uh-huh, I'm fine." He answered once he'd pulled his thoughts from pressing against his brother's body.

"Well then, what would you like to eat?" Ed shrugged and stared up at the ceiling as not to be so obvious about watching even the slightest movement Al made.

"What do we have?"

"Not much, I'd reckon. We've done nothing but take-out for so long I'll bet anything we bought fresh last time we went shopping's rancid by now." Al scratched his cheek thoughtfully, "But I think there's a can of chicken in the cabinet and I know we've got rice. I think I even froze some vegetables so we'd have them. I could make fried rice."

"Make whatever you want, 'Phonse." Edward loved the little smile when he used his pet name for his little brother; it wasn't really anything special, just the other part of Al's name. But it was his, and he was the only one that to call him that. Maybe it was wrong to feel so possessive of Alphonse; he just couldn't seem to help it and anything, anything at all, to earn that warm, little smile was worth it.

"Does rice sound alright?"

"'Course it does, stop askin'."

"Okay, Edward, I know you're going to ask if I need any help and no, I don't, so why don't you go grab a shower." Al smiled and patted him on the head like a child, before he could start complaining about being the _older _brother Alphonse bent over to start rummaging through the cabinets swaying his hips unconsciously and suddenly a shower seemed like a very good idea… a very cold shower indeed.

Much lurv,

SeeInBlackAndWhite


	2. Wine

Alphonse rolled his shoulders slowly, a mediocre attempt to relieve some of the soreness from being hunched over a typewriter almost all day. His report in theoretical sciences was due the next day and he'd only had three of fifteen pages completed at the start of the day, since then he'd added eight. It was starting to get to him though, his head was positively swimming with the ramblings of five different authors on the subject, his fingers were cramping and he'd been up for almost eight hours without eating or drinking anything; and good god, if he saw Edward naked in the morning one more time he was just going to snap. Al rubbed his eyes roughly, he needed to eat something and Ed would be home in just a few minutes if he was on time. Sighing again he stood, bending this and that way making his back pop with the sound of a machine gun.

He was too tired to cook, tonight he'd just order take-out as lazy as it seemed. After he'd decided that he trekked downstairs in order to see if he could find their menu for the Xingian delivery place just a block away. Briefly he thought of how Ed would complain about ordering from the same place every night and then not even look at the menu because he didn't want to try anything new and a smile he couldn't help flitted across his mouth.

The living room was extremely neat either because there was never anyone there to use it or because Alphonse was a bit anal about keeping their home clean. It may have been small but it was theirs and he loved it dearly and wouldn't stand for letting it become a disaster because he was a little busy. There were a few scraps of random paper littering the coffee table, one with a slightly reddish tinge he figured to be the menu, what else would be that colour? Just as he reached for the sheet he heard the front door open then slam shut, couldn't Edward ever just shut it properly? He shook his head slightly but simply slid his fingers beneath the menu, a flash of scrawling script catching the corner of his eye. What was…oh, hell. He tried to snatch the draft up but just as he did, "Hey, Al." Ed said from behind him and he jumped anxiously, turning quickly and rubbing the back of his head innocently to cover for his nerves.

"Oh, hi, Brother." Maybe he was a little paranoid but that definitely didn't sound quite normal. With any luck Ed hadn't noticed but he had to get that piece of paper before Ed saw it. "How was work?"

"Ehn," Ed grunted evasively, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Same as always." Al raised his eyebrows, grateful to be able to use Ed's own distraction to keep from sounding strange. At least Edward already knew he couldn't tell a lie even to keep from drinking milk.

"What's up?"Al asked, pretty sure he already knew.

"It's nothing," Ed glanced at Al's hand and his eyes lit up a little, though he tried to hide it. "Are you getting ready to order something, I'm starving!" He was changing the subject, and for the moment Alphonse was going to let him, simply not pushing his own luck too far.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

"No, no," his brother held up his hands and shook his head back and forth looking so adorable Al could have just kissed him, though it didn't take much to make Al want to kiss him. "Don't be sorry, I know you've been busy today. You told me you have a paper due tomorrow. I do pay attention sometimes." It was cute the way he sounded sort of smug about having remembered Alphonse's off-hand comment; Al let him be smug, it really was sweet that he didn't expect anything because he'd deduced what Al had been doing all day. "Where're we going to order from?" The younger didn't say anything simply handed over the menu and watched Ed sigh. "Here again?"

"It wouldn't get so dull if you'd just order a different plate each time." Edward shook his head.

"I don't like change," _my brother, almost as predictable as he is wonderful._

"Of course," Al smiled. "I'll have the Peking duck tonight, would you order please?"

"Sure I will, I'll just use the phone in the kitchen." Edward said, turning before Al could get another word in, and that was perfectly alright because it gave him time to spin and seize the incriminating sheet from the coffee table. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to bring this draft back up to his room, he reminded himself not to be so careless next time as he scanned the neatly scripted words, _Simply a card to-_

-0-

_ -wish a beautiful man, scars and all, a beautiful day. _Edward read the words over and over in his head as the line rang through the same way he had multiple times since his lunch hour. The line was so simple and ultimately cheesy really, but every time he read it he wanted to read it again, to see if that was really what it said. On the outside of the card it was neatly typed up 'To Edward Elric" again not a mistake, unless there was another Edward Elric working in the military. At first he felt a little guilty, like receiving the note was the same as cheating on Al. He knew that was ridiculous, he and Al were simply brothers and if Ed ever told him how he _really _felt he'd probably scream and run away before Ed could even finish his sentence. But still, he couldn't imagine being with someone else, not ever. That didn't mean that he had to feel guilty about something so nice. _"Hello, thank you for calling." _For a moment Edward was too distracted to even realize his call had been answered. When he finally did he apologized and ordered his and Al's meals, along with a bottle of the house wine, it wasn't exactly the finest quality imaginable but it would fun to at least share a glass.

After neatly folding the note and slipping it back into his pocket, Edward headed back into the living room where Al was obsessively straightening the books on the table. Ed smiled, taking a moment to watch his brother be adorable. He hummed something inane and sort of tuneless to himself, compulsively making sure the edge of a stack of paper was perfectly aligned with the table's frame. "Hey, Al, you don't have to always be working you know, you could at least sit and relax until dinner gets here."

"Don't be silly Brother, I'm not always working." Alphonse grinned and Ed felt his stomach do a little flip, fuck he was gorgeous.

"Yes you are, whether you're doing something for school or messing around the house, I don't think I've ever come home to you just taking it easy. Just sit down." Edward threw himself onto the couch, taking up as much of it as a small person could. There was still room at his feet and he gestured lazily to it. Al started to argue and point at how things weren't perfect on the coffee table but Ed gaze him a teasing glare and he sighed, taking the offered seat.

"Why is it your most impractical about the most practical of things?"

"Uhn," Ed tipped his head back against the arm of the couch. "Because someone's gotta make sure you don't work yourself to death."

"You're the one who goes to work every morning." Alphonse said patting his ankle making Ed laugh out loud.

"And who comes in to drag my sorry ass out of bed every morning? Who makes sure I have breakfast and dinner, who makes sure I've got clean clothes and that I write my reports? Who reminds me to take care of my automail?" Edward scrunched his brows together and looked at Al again. "Damn, I don't think I'd be able to function like a normal human being without you around!" It was Al's turn to chuckle.

"Of course you could, I just help it along some." Ed knew it was positively terrible that just the thought of having to function without Al made him a little queasy but Alphonse smiled gently. "Not that I wouldn't be there if you ever needed me."

"Ah, you pamper me, Al."

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all." The food arrived soon after and Edward basked in the squeal of joy when Alphonse saw that he'd ordered wine too, it wasn't much but it seemed to make him happy.

Some food and a few glasses of wine later Alphonse was lounging against the couch, face flushed, collar undone and looking absolutely delicious. Ed knew he needed to go to bed before the alcohol made him do something like jump his little brother's bones, and fuck he needed to get off. Thankfully Al had the presence of mind to say what he was thinking, not about jumping anyone of jerking off of course, because he didn't think he could have forced himself to go to his own room. Al pulled himself to his feet and impressively enough didn't even wobble. "Come on, Brother, I'll help you up the stairs." He should have paid more attention; Al didn't seem to have had as much to drink as he had.

"I don't need help up the stairs," he grumbled moving to push himself up, except they didn't seem to be working quite right and he groaned, holding out his hands. "Help me up?" Alphonse still smiled, Ed marveled at how darling he was, maybe just a little out of it from the alcohol. Alphonse wrapped his fingers around Ed's wrist and pulled him up.

"I think you had just a little too much to drink, Ed." He chided gently, pulling him close as he almost fell forward.

"Sorry," he mumbled into Al's shoulder, savouring the sweet smell briefly before realizing he needed to move back so Al didn't notice his hard on. "Y're so good to me, Al." Damned drink was making his head swim and his brother's mouth look more kissable than ever. Al wrinkled his nose cutely and shook his head amusedly.

"And the wine is making you just a little loopy, Brother." His arm dropped to Ed's waist. "Let's go."

Edward managed to make it upstairs, leaning hard on Al the whole time. And he complained a bit about not being too drunk to take the stairs but of course he didn't mind at all pressing up against Alphonse's side, feeling his tawny hair tickling his cheek. Al left him at his bedroom door, steadying his shoulders gently. "Think you can manage getting into bed by yourself?" Al teased gently.

"'Course I can," Ed growled and the taller man just patted his head.

"Alright, Edward, goodnight and sleep well." Alphonse made to turn around but Ed grabbed his wrist to spin him back for a second, he smiled and pressed a quick, almost-brotherly kiss to his mouth.

"Goodnight 'Phonse."

-0-

Al shut the quickly shut the door to his bedroom and pressed his back to it heavily. Oh god he was sure Ed hadn't meant the kiss quite the way it had come off. Almost guiltily he ran his tongue over his lips, tasting wine and a bit of salt that wasn't his own. It was the alcohol, he knew, but Ed's mouth had been open just enough to wipe moisture across Al's own and it had lingered just a little long. Alphonse scrubbed at his face, trying to calm down a little but he couldn't help it. His heart was racing and he'd been _excited _ever since Ed had deemed it necessary to unbutton his shirt almost entirely. He was so hard it hurt but he had to wait, it wasn't right. Edward's room was right next to his, he could at least be patient enough to give Ed time to fall asleep, and with as much wine as he'd had it shouldn't have taken long.

Alphonse sat on the edge of his neatly made bed and reached down to remove his socks, his mind never leaving his brother once, never leaving the way Ed had been flush against his side, how warm he was when he stumbled against Al's chest, and how cute he was when tipsy. He said the most adorable things and rambled on and on, it was wonderful just to hear him talk about nothing. Maybe he'd had just a little too much this night, but that was alright once in a while, Ed really did deserve to relax and if the alcohol was the reason for that kiss then…well.

It was about five minutes of pure torture later that he couldn't take it anymore his body had reached its limit and all he could do was hope Ed had fallen asleep quickly.

-0-

Edward had a terrible headache. Actually, a better description for exactly what he had was _hangover, _Edward had a terrible hangover. Groaning miserably at the assault to his sense caused by the sunlight pouring through the windows where he'd been too intoxicated to remember to close the curtains, he rolled onto his side and tugged a pillow over his head. How much wine had he drunk? The nausea hit him in a dizzying wave and he almost whimpered like a wounded animal, thank every god, fake or real, that he didn't have work to get to. Although, if he'd had work Alphonse wouldn't have let him drink so much, poor boy was practically his guardian angel. Ed buried himself back into the blankets, he was going to sleep all day, at least until Al made him get up. Somewhere outside a bird gave a high pitched chirp, it was going to be a long morning.


	3. Cute

Over the period of about two weeks Edward had received two more letters, exceptionally sweet and unsigned, today though, he was beginning to wonder if maybe, he shouldn't accept the anonymous gift he'd been sent. Letters were alright, flowers were even okay, but this gift was a might too expensive and possibly a bit to personal. Edward let his rub fingers against the slick surface of a silk glove, so white it was almost blue. He traced the deep red insignia across the back almost anxiously; afraid he might damage the fine fabric. They were gorgeous and fit perfectly. Also, the right hand was lined with soft cotton that wouldn't scratch or get caught in his automail. Somehow he couldn't see himself accepting something like this from someone he knew, but there was no return address, and it wasn't like he couldn't just throw them away. It seemed the best approach was just to keep them and hope he could come up with some way to explain the extravagant purchase to Al.

-0-

Alphonse hummed to himself as he putted about the kitchen, bleaching the counters, dusting the top of the refrigerator, general house-wife like things; which to him were oddly soothing. The sun shone brightly against the black and white tiled floor, making the room itself much brighter. It was rather cold in the house but Al didn't mind so much and he wanted to wait to light a fire until Edward was home. The thought of Edward reminded him of something and he pulled the hand written receipt from his pocket and set it on the table. After a gentle clap of his hands he laid a finger on the paper and watched it fall to ribbons in a vibrant crackle of electricity. He certainly couldn't risk Edward finding it having sent the box to headquarters only a few hours before.

He knew Ed had received the last few letters he'd sent, though he hadn't really seemed to want to talk about them, though. At first Alphonse took that as a bad sign, maybe his little love notes had upset his brother instead of what he'd hoped for. Those thoughts were dashed away the evening he walked in on Edward looking at one of his letters, he'd been smiling softly but after he saw Al he'd jumped at least a foot in the air, blushed adorably and denied everything. Alphonse let him get away with the denial, he knew anyway and it was his little secret pleasure. Again he smiled at the memory; Ed really was just too cute for words. Somehow, he felt it would be a good day.

-0-

Edward was a little nervous when he walked through the door, thin box clasped tightly in his hand and shoved beneath his coat. It wouldn't fit in his pocket but he didn't want to mangle the gloves by stuffing them in loosely. He would make an attempt to keep them hidden, but more often than not Al met him at the door so he'd be forced to explain them. Either that someone had sent him something so expensive for no reason or that he'd purchased something so expensive. Whichever way it turned he was sure the explanation would be fumbled and Al wouldn't believe him, or maybe be angry that he'd spent so much money. Really though, he doubted Al would say a single word about him buying something for himself but it'd make Ed feel guilty, he already felt a little guilty for receiving something like the gloves and accepting them without even making an attempt to return them.

The door swung shut behind him and he waited, for a hello or even some sound of movement. When nothing came he relaxed a little, maybe Al was out. He stood still, not wanting to remove his jacket incase Al was just being a little slow. After a few moments and it had remained silent he hung his coat and practically ran to his room. Once safely behind a closed Edward fell onto his bed clutching the expensive gift to his chest. It was half killing him to not know where these kind words and small trinkets were coming from but still on the other half it was so nice to even think someone felt those things about him.

Ed licked his lips and pulled the gloves from their box. He couldn't seem to help wanting to look at them, they were beautiful though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to stop feeling guilty. It was ridiculous to think Alphonse would care that someone was sending him things, anonymously or not. But still, in the privacy of his own home, he lifted the silky cloth to his face nuzzling against it. He was still admiring his gift when the phone began to ring. He sighed heavily and gave deep thought to simply letting it ring out. But by the third sound he knew that a ringing phone must be answered and pulled himself from the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Alphonse Elric please?" Edward was excessively surprised by the unfamiliar female voice on the line. It sounded frail and very old.

"Uhm, no I'm sorry. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, dear, are you Edward?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alphonse's brother? Well, I'm Esther Wilson from the crafts shop downtown, would you please tell Alphonse that I accidentally charged him too much for the cotton insert on the right glove. Somehow I managed to charge him for wool instead of cotton. If he'd come down to the shop anytime I'll refund him." Edward was too shocked to say anything in return, a cotton insert on the right hand? "Mr. Elric?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'll tell him. Would those gloves be white with a red insignia on them?"

"Yes, dear, he did say they were for his brother. Do you like them?"

"They're gorgeous, thank you." It was hard to be polite; Edward wasn't sure how he should feel about this discovery. Alphonse was the one sending him gifts? Did that mean all of the little notes, the anecdotes of love, were simply a kind gesture from his little brother?

"Well, it was very kind of your brother to buy them for you. But I'll leave you alone now, thank you for telling him, and have a good evening."

"Thanks, good bye." A little shakily Ed dropped the phone back to its cradle and stood frozen.

Honestly he was embarrassed, embarrassed that he'd believed someone actually felt that way about him. That someone thought he was beautiful even though he was missing two limbs. There was something so disappointing about the let down of finding out who his secret admirer was. Not that he hadn't, on occasion, fantasized about the admirer being Al. Oh he'd certainly laid there at night and dreamed that Al would come to him some night and quietly admit that he'd sent those sweet nothings. Of course, in those fantasies Edward actually had the balls to admit his feelings and they usually ended up in bed together. It seemed though that the mystery had plagued his subconscious much more thoroughly than it'd bothered him consciously. Once he'd even dreamed that the sender was Colonel Mustang, Ed shuddered at the memory, the worst part having been they had also ended up in bed together and he'd woken up terribly and disgustedly aroused. It certainly was ironic that the notion of sex with Mustang had made him feel dirtier than the idea of his own baby brother.

But this was nothing like a fantasy, the bit of sting deep in his chest where hope had flickered and died, the nervous way his palms sweated at the idea of confronting Alphonse about this. Cynically he managed to snark something about it having been pointless to feel bad about 'cheating' on Al. Hell, Al probably thought he was an idiot for believing the comments he'd sent! Well, no, that was insulting. Al wasn't cruel. Actually what he'd done was very sweet, something so perfectly Al, Ed couldn't begrudge him the consideration. Anyway, he wasn't angry with Al at all, he was angry with himself for being such a romantic. He supposed it was only because it was so much nicer to believe he was actually appreciated like that than the alternative.

He gave serious thought to simply not confronting Al with his newfound knowledge, but eventually he knew he had to. If nothing else because now that he knew he couldn't have Alphonse spending the kind of money on him he had been and there was no other way to get him to stop. Selfishly he wished Al had been home when he'd returned, that Al had gotten the message directly and he would be able to remain blissfully ignorant, at least for a little while longer.

-0-

Alphonse dropped his keys back into his pocket as he pushed the door shut with his foot, the other hand busy having the circulation cut off by the weight of grocery bags. He kicked his shoes off as quickly as he could and didn't bother with his coat as he trekked into the kitchen with his heavy haul. Once he'd set the bags down he took the time to glance at the clock above the refrigerator, it read twenty after six. That meant if he wasn't running particularly late for any reason Ed should have been home. Nonetheless, Al shrugged and began to pull the items that needed to be kept cold out first and gave Ed the benefit of the doubt instead of looking for him to help put away.

It had been an especially long afternoon, he noted, the few hours between class and returning home had seemed more like days. He couldn't exactly put a finger on why time had been moving so sluggishly but he figured it was simply due to his own lethargy stemming from a restless night. For some reason, doom was in the air. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that something was going to bend or break. And something about the silence when he'd walked in and the fact that Ed should have been home already was helping the ominous feeling along.

After the groceries had been completely put away he took the time to remove his coat and headed back into the entrance hall to put it away for the evening. Just as he was hanging his own he was surprised to find Edward's was already there. So his brother was home? Al fingered the worn material of Edward's jacket and resisted the urge to lean in and smell it; he knew just what it would be like, metallic but sweet like the soap Ed used. First though, it was more important to find Ed and at least say hello.

If Ed was downstairs he was sure to have heard Al come in, and if that was the case why wouldn't he have taken the opportunity to say hi. He hoped his brother was feeling alright and hadn't come home sick, occasionally he'd do that and not bother with anything but tromping upstairs and falling into bed. Though usually on days like that he didn't even bother to remove his jacket. Still, whatever the case, Alphonse couldn't help but feel a little queasy as he made his own way up the stairs.

Edward's bedroom door was closed and Al walked up to it, knocking gently with the back of his hand, keeping quiet in case Edward wasn't feeling well. "Ed, are you in there?" He rapped again, "Brother?"

"Al?" The little sound was a bit off, Ed almost sounded surprised that he was here.

"I'm coming in, alright?" Alphonse didn't really wait for a reply before pushing the door open. Edward was sitting on his bed, legs crossed with a familiar, white box lying in his lap. "Hi, brother," he smiled maybe a little too wide to cover the recognition. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Al, I'm fine." Al stepped in and shut the door behind him. Almost cautiously he approached his brother, wondering what, if anything, was bothering him. It was, though, entirely possible that Al was simply imagining things. He realized he'd been doing that much more often since he'd begun to send things such as the box Ed now possessed.

"Are you sure? You're very quiet." He was quite certain, though, that he wasn't imagining things when he reached to check Edward's temperature and Ed flinched from his hand. His eyebrows scrunched with concern but he pulled back, not wanting to offend Ed. "What's the matter, brother?" Ed looked up at him through his bangs the gaze almost sinister in the shadow.

"How come you haven't asked what I'm holding?" Ed asked holding up the small box accusingly. Al stifled a gasp at his own carelessness and fabricated a guilty lie.

"Well I was worried about you; you're acting so strangely I was distracted."

"Or maybe is it because you already know what it is?"

"B-brother, w-what are you talking about?" Edward smiled slightly, not a real smile really just a mimic of one.

"You know you can't lie to me, Al, you're too obvious. And I'm afraid I can't accept something so expensive." He pushed the box further into Al's personal space.

"B-but," Alphonse fell back like he'd been hit and the air left his lungs as though he had been. Ed knew, Ed couldn't know! No wonder he was acting so differently, and oh god he'd flinched when Al made to touch him. Of course he had, he'd figured out just exactly the sort of inappropriate things that went through Alphonse's mind when his skin brushed Ed's. He knew he must have looked positively horrified, his hand had risen to cover his gaping mouth but he let it fall as well as his head, hoping to use the fringe of his bangs as some sort of shield.

"Esther Wilson called here a bit ago, she wanted me to tell you she over-charged you for the cotton insert on the right glove." Al's lips and fingers trembled and he took a step back, doing his best not to start crying. His selfish, deep-seated hope that Edward might accept him dwindling with every silent second that ticked by.

"Oh, Ed. I-I'm," he took a deep breath, making a valiant attempt to calm his stuttering, clumsy tongue. "I'm so sorry!" His voice came louder than he'd expected, surprising him into a whisper. "It was so selfish, I know."

"Al, what are you talking about? It was a nice thing to do." It was purely a gut reaction that conquered his nerves and made him look at Edward, whom sported a rather surprised expression of his own. "I'm not mad at you," he cracked a tiny smile. "I didn't really mean it to come off like that, really. No, it was very sweet what you did. Don't worry; it did make me feel good. Truthfully I'm just embarrassed, I mean, you know I believed those letters and things even though they weren't true without even bothering to question it. It was sort of vain, but not your fault."

"What are you talking about? Those letters were true!" Alphonse cringed as those words flew from his mouth without a second thought. That had been his chance; Edward hadn't actually known the whole truth. But he supposed Edward had come this far, and so had he. The pain of rejection had already begun to seep in, he might as well have continued. "If I didn't feel that way why would I have sent those things?"

"Well, because…because you're you!" Edward was shifting awkwardly, his face a mass of confusion and Al was beginning to regret his decision to move forward, Ed looked so uncomfortable it was almost painful. It was his turn to stutter uncontrollably, "But…But that means-that means…oh, Al." Alphonse felt his heart sputter and die at the little whisper, well, he'd gone and done it.

"I'm so sorry, Ed. I know you probably think I'm disgusting," shakily Al clamped a hand over his face unable to still the quivering of his chin. "I mean, you're my brother! I'll understand if you hate me, really I will." There was movement beyond his vision but he refused to look up, whatever happened it didn't matter much. Maybe Ed would just walk out, maybe Ed would hit him; although he couldn't help but doubt the latter.

"Would you hate me if I told you the same thing?" Ed asked his voice a great deal closer than it had been moments before. Al risked a glance between his fingers only to see Edward was standing before him no longer holding Al's gift. Slowly he slipped his hand away.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you, I could never hate you." Ed reached out, touching Al's jaw gently.

"Then give me one good reason why I should hate you." Alphonse felt his eyes get wider and he shook his head back and forth.

"Because I'm a freak! I don't think you understand me completely; you're my brother, Ed! My brother and I want to have sex with you. It's weird, it's wrong! I've practically asked you to commit about three sins because I don't want to go to sleep at night without you!" He pulled back, disengaging from the warmth of Ed's fingers, taking the initiative to remove himself from their heat than waiting for it to be taken. "You have every right to hate me!"

"Calm down, 'Phonse." Edward followed his retreat and escalated the movement by gently cupping Al's whole cheek in his hand. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't hate you, I love you." It was amazing how much emphasis Ed managed to throw into that one word, so much so that Al in fact wasn't all that surprised when Edward's mouth was suddenly on his. Well, truth be told he was very surprised, phenomenally surprised actually but that's not the point.

-0-

Edward's kiss wasn't exactly the soft fanciful kiss he'd imagined, it was a little awkward his and Al's noses mashed together uncomfortably and Al's arm trapped unsuspecting between their bodies. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that he'd gotten his point across. He hated hearing Alphonse berate himself in that unstoppable tirade, especially when the things he said rang so close to home. Those words were exactly how Ed had felt about his own unclean emotions, but to see Al so blatantly lay himself out like that and to feel the fear of rejection he himself had harboured so long was painful. He felt that maybe it was okay, though, when Al's free hand curled in the back of shirt bringing them closer together and stabling Ed's grasp on reality.

Their mouths parted, wet and a little sloppy and maybe it wasn't the best kiss in the world but he'd never done this before and he was sure he'd get better. Besides, maybe it wasn't the best but it was still perfect. Alphonse was looking at him a little like he'd grown a third head and Ed couldn't help but giggle slightly giddy. A mere few moments before the air had seemed so dire and Al didn't seem to realize that they'd climbed out of the downward spiral, Ed was happy. He wouldn't dwell on the unpleasantness. He wasn't sure exactly what Al thought of his confession but he had no doubts about Al's, after all, Al couldn't lie to save his soul. "Brother, what are you laughing at?" Al asked, still surprised by his sudden mood change.

"You don't find this at all amusing? Well, no, you shouldn't, you can't see your face!" Edward felt a bubble of hysteria rise in his throat and, unable to control it, he threw his arms around Al's neck and had a veritable fit into Al's shoulder. He was sure Alphonse was immensely confused and maybe a little worried by his reaction, but he couldn't help it. The situation wasn't as hilarious as it felt, he knew but still he howled into Alphonse's shirt like the anvil on his sense of humor had been lifted. After a while though Al gripped his waist and tugged a bit.

"Brother, breathe or you're going to suffocate!" Ah, why did he have to be so adorably practical? It was true that he was having a little trouble getting air into his lungs but that just made everything funnier. But soon after he was able to control his laughter and pull back some, wiping his watering eyes on his sleeve.

"Sorry, Al," he mumbled through the remaining chuckles, "I'm happy's all."

"I don't get what's so funny," Alphonse shook his head, obviously baffled by the outburst. "You're face is so red your almost purple!"

"I'll bet." Ed's body was beginning to register that things weren't quite so funny and pay a little more attention to being pressed against Al, to the tender hand kneading against his waist and hot breath ghosting across his face.

"Hey, Ed, are you done laughing?" Al asked, leaning back some to get a better look at him. Ed had to bite back a groan of displeasure when he moved away and said:

"Uh-huh, I'm done."

"Good," Al chuckled himself and tipped his head to the side, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, Ed, I'm a little lost." He pulled a hand up to rub the back of his neck but his hand met where Ed's was instead and he jumped slightly. "Oh! Uhm…anyway, I mean I admitted terrible, incestuous desires, you kissed me, and then you started laughing like it was the funniest thing that's ever happened. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to read into that." Ed wasn't exactly sure what to say about that, he didn't know quite how to respond, it was a rather odd situation. But it was also, on some level, a situation he'd been dreaming of for a long, long while. As it was, he saw only one way to absolve doubt and engaged immediately in the activity.

-0-

Ed's hand on the back of his neck became a little forceful, pulling him down to Ed's level and crushing their lips together again, only this time Al had the presence of mind to tilt his head to keep his nose from being squashed. It was funny, he managed to notice, how full his mind had been merely a moment or so before but at the touch of Ed's mouth his train of thought had run into a brick wall at rapid speed. It seemed everything else had ceased to matter, it was simply himself, Edward, and oh good god, is that his tongue? Alphonse groaned at the wet intrusion as disconcerting as it was. It felt as though his heart would beat clear from his chest and he was sure Ed could feel just how high his pulse had gotten. He was only glad there was a shirt between his hands and Edward's body or else his brother would certainly have been offended by how sweaty his palms were. Although, the more Ed's stroked against his lips, neither of them having taken the initiative to go further, the more he wished there wasn't a layer of clothes separating them.

It should have been so strange and uncomfortable, maybe it should even have felt gross but all Alphonse felt was love and, somewhat less importantly though definitely as pressing, a surge of lust like he'd never quite experienced. He was still so nervous he could hardly handle it, a little confused and surprised as hell but it wasn't nearly as important as linking his fingers behind Ed's back to press their middle and, damn, their groins closer. For that moment he even allowed his brain to forgo the absolute terror of going too far, of how far will this go, and other important yet somehow irrelevant ponders. Instead he finally took the next step and brought his tongue to meet the insistent prodding of Ed's.

At first it seemed very odd indeed to have a rather hot and sort of…slimy organ belonging to someone else in his mouth yet at the same time it was practically all he could do not to grab the blonde head before him and demand more. Wet, low sounds of pleasure met his ears so muddled he couldn't tell who they belonged to nor did he really care. It felt such a shame to break apart but he and Ed had reached a point of either breathe or collapse and some part of him said to 'bloody breathe' because this was only the beginning.

"Brother…" He whispered reverently as he gazed down at Ed's flushed face and his lips so swollen and red it was almost like he'd been hit. Al was sure he'd fared no better, actually his embarrassment probably made it worse.

"Alphonse," Edward grinned at him and for a moment he was afraid Ed might break once more into those hysterical peals of laughter. But, rather thankfully, he didn't. Slowly, his grin faded as Al said nothing and he began to look vaguely disturbed and straight away Alphonse jumped back. Ed's hands of course were there to stop him with an iron grip. "No, it's just all of the sudden I'm very…embarrassed."

"What on earth do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ed gasped his face visually becoming a darker shade of red. "It just really sank in all of those, y' know," Ed averted his eyes, staring at the blue carpet beneath their feet. "All of those very, uh, nice things in those letters, well…you wrote them! It was all so, you know, pretty and sweet. And here I am pulling the moves on you and I haven't even once mentioned just how fucking gorgeous you are." Alphonse actually squeaked like a rusty squirrel and he had to physically fight the urge to throw his hands over his face again. Edward was so adorable! Maybe not particularly eloquent at the moment but so cute it actually made Alphonse's chest ache a bit. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Edward looked back up at him, eyes wide and intense. "And I mean it Al, you are so absolutely amazing it's been hell trying to resist touching you and stuff. I mean hell, if you think about it there are so many times I've given in; my self-control where you're concerned sucks. I can't even see you without wanting to kiss you and even the most vaguely provocative things turn me on to the point where it's all I can do not to friggen jump you! I know that was kind of vulgar but you know I'm not good at being, you know, sweet. And you're beautiful Al, and I want you to know that I think that even if I can't say it like you did."

"You know, Ed, I wouldn't ever change the way you just said it, because it's so you."

"Al, that was so cheesy!" Edward smiled again and Al hugged him tightly against his chest.

"I know, but I just love you so much."

"Mmm, Al, I love you, too." Alphonse let out a gasp as that was whispered against his throat but Edward's lips on his skin was as much a pleasure as it was a surprise. Especially as his words trailed of in soft kisses pressed to Al's neck.

"Uhn, Ed that feels really good…" he murmured, biting the urge to groan at the brush of teeth and harder not to complain as Edward moved back.

"Al, I don't want to bother you or anything and if I do something you don't like please, please tell me, I won't be offended. But," Edward stretched up again and kissed him slowly, "I don't think I can wait anymore, I've wanted this…I've wanted you for so long now I don't think I have the self control left to keep away from you."

"I don't want you to keep away from me, Ed, but I've never done this before and I want to make sure you like it, I don't know what I'm doing, I mean that was even the first real kiss I've ever had," Alphonse shuddered scrubbing his fingers over Ed's back nervously, hoping to ground himself by the feel of it. "And whatever happens I don't want to disappoint you."

"What do you say that's enough talking for now?" Edward asked playfully, he stepped back pulling Al with him and shook his head. "You won't disappoint, I know."

It seemed things were moving at a kind of warp speed he'd never experienced before and he just knew everything would be over very quickly. But that was alright, there were many more days to come and the next thing he knew Ed had them both toppling onto his bed, sprawled and giggling. Edward's mouth may not have been particularly skilled yet but it was definitely talented and Al's skin felt like fire wherever it touched, down the collar of his shirt only to nibble gently at the nub of his collarbone. It was much harder to, sitting directly over it, to ignore the pressing bulge in Ed's trousers and that was making his own ache for release, at least from the confines of clothing. Alphonse rubbed the back of Edward's neck loving the rumble of enjoyment and the way he pushed up for more. Al didn't want to be embarrassed by this, and he refused absolutely to allow Edward to do everything for him. "Nn, Ed," he whispered tipping Ed' head up for another kiss, this time taking every initiative possible: slipping his tongue inside, using the second of disconcert to lean Edward flush against the bed. It seemed every moan made him more confident and he let his fingers begin to pop the top buttons on Edward's shirt, if he didn't like it Al was certain Ed would voice that.

Fuck Ed was gorgeous. All scars mixed with smooth, weathered skin and the hard ridge of pronounced muscles. Al was practically drooling over the tanned expanse, desperate to touch, kiss, lick, wanting to do all of the things he'd laid in bed thinking of on lonely nights. Edward was already taking advantage of his slight shock; fingers working their way into Al's shirt and while he really felt embarrassed by it there just didn't seem to be the time. He wanted, he needed, Ed was willing and he couldn't hold out any longer.

Edward's skin tasted of salt and a small lingering flavor of soap, and when Al's tongue brushed over his throat he made the most wonderful sound. It was enough to get Al excited about keeping it up, kept his nerves at bay though not his own moan when Ed's hands scraped over his nipples. Teeth and tongue trailed Ed's throat and his chest and Al knew it wouldn't take long to become addicted. He wanted to move his hips, maybe rub against Ed's straining erection but every time he tried he became distraught with anxiety; that is, until Edward's hand fell between his own legs and gave a gentle squeeze. Alphonse wasn't quite sure if he was going to teleport off of the bed or simply come in his pants; he ended up simply stiffening on Ed's lap and let out a deeper moan than he thought possible. When Ed didn't move he muled pathetically. "Brother…"

"This is okay, right, Al?" Edward asked, metal fingers brushing tentatively against Al's cheek. He nodded, terribly afraid to open his mouth knowing it would be nothing more than incoherent babble that came out, and maybe drool. "How does it feel?" Swallowing deeply Al curled a hand in the sheets to gain a little bearing.

"It feels," he paused to swallow again, "it feels really good." And oh god, did it ever, especially when his hand moved back and forth slowly.

"Do you ever, you know, think about me when you touch yourself?" Edward was so taking advantage of him, and if it hadn't been for how damned much he wanted more Al probably would have called him on it.

"Um, us-usually," Al muttered, burying his face in Ed's shoulder, wondering if he would die first of embarrassment or pleasure.

-0-

Alphonse was hot and heavy in his hand, throbbing at his caress and it didn't matter how new it all was or the fact that Al seemed flustered beyond belief by it he couldn't stop. It was so weird to have another man's cock in his hand, even through fabric and he knew the fact that it was his brother's should have seemed gross but he loved the way it felt. So warm and how it made Alphonse sweat and writhe. "I'm going come, brother!" Gasped Al against him and Ed was torn between not wanting to stop and sort of hoping they'd come together the first time. Luckily, Al settled it for him, "Please, not yet." He half whimpered making Edward tug his hand away regretfully. Moving his grip to Alphonse's hip he allowed the younger boy to calm down a little, enjoying anyway the heat of his breath.

Finally Alphonse sat back some, his face deep red and eye's half lidded he looked amazing; he smiled bashfully and wiped his mouth on his wrist. "I'm sorry, Ed, but I want it to be, uhm, together." Ed was officially of the opinion that Al was making a valiant attempt to kill him by cuteness, was that possible?

"Me, too," grinning, Ed pulled him in for a slow kiss. "But how 'bout we get to it, because I'll be honest this is killing me." Alphonse looked like he might apologize again, probably for neglecting Ed's own need but he shook his head and Al smiled instead, pushing himself back onto Ed's thighs. He gulped, shuddering with anticipation as Alphonse stared at the straining in his pants. Deciding he'd rather feel than get shy by looking he tipped his head against the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The thing that probably surprised him most was the hiss of his zipper, having expected Al to first test the waters through cloth like he had. But the more direct route seemed to appeal to Al as he split the fabric and Ed wasn't sure whether to be glad or not that he usually went commando (a habit formed from wearing leather too tight to allow underwear). Alphonse gasped quietly and Edward bit his lip, hoping like hell that wasn't disapproval. "Ed…" he breathed and fuck Ed's spine was melting, screw that, he was just generally melting. Al's fingers were pressing against the head of his cock. "You're so wet already, brother." He said sounding so bloody innocent Edward groaned.

"Oh, fuck, Al!" He couldn't help the thrust of his hips dragging Al's touch over him. "Ah, damn that's good." He spared a glance down just as Al was licking his lips to wrap his hand around Ed's cock. "No!" Ed cried out reaching for him. Alphonse looked shocked and immediately snapped his hand away. Gasping heavily he said, "Come here." Al wriggled closer, carefully avoiding Ed's hard-on. He avoided it also on his way to undo Al's trousers. His eyes widened and he blushed, still, when he realized what Ed was doing but said nothing. Edward slid his hand inside fishing around patiently as Al squirmed; eventually pulling him through the slit in his boxers, hand firmly around Al's cock.

It didn't seem much different from Ed's, a little longer but not quite as thick and the angry reddish-purple of arousal, covered with the thick-ish liquid dripping from it. Curiously he gave a languid stroke, wondering just how that would make Al react. "Brother! Ah, oh, god," Al whined his hips bucking pleasantly; he looked as though he meant to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out but a small, needy 'hhn'. Releasing his cock, Edward grabbed his baby brother's hips and whispered:

"Lean in a little." Al didn't question just bent down, bracing his hands on the mattress beside Ed's shoulders. Pushing his hips up lightly, their erections bumped together a rough bit of friction the pre-come leaking from both of them not distributed well enough to be a proper lubricant. It didn't really matter though, even with slight burn Ed had never felt anything like it; this time his spine felt more like it was on fire, arching desperately making him want to beg for more. "Alphonse!" He moaned his lower half moving again without any real permission. Al's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes glazed with need and he looked at Ed like there was no one else in the world.

From then there didn't seem to be anyone else, just the two of them. Thrusting like mad against one another, sweat blurring his vision and making his hands slip about on Al's waist. The erratic movement made them miss occasionally instead pushing against one another's stomach or nothing at all. It wasn't important though, only the screaming coil of knotted muscles in his stomach begging for release. Each of their cries mingled in the air positively undistinguishable from one to the next. Alphonse's body was closer every time until they were pressed together entirely just upping the absolutely mind-numbing pleasure. It was a little disappointing to know he wouldn't last much longer, but there was always next time and as Alphonse screamed body writhing wildly he didn't care. He'd thought it was exaggeration but when his eyes closed there were literally fireworks, bright flashes of colour beyond his actual vision accompanied by the burning satisfaction in his groin and the melting of his spine into a perfect puddle of bliss.

He didn't even notice for a few moments that Al had toppled off of him, fuck, he wasn't even sure if he'd been conscious for those few moments. His limbs felt like gelatin, though he wasn't sure gelatin had ever felt this good. He was vaguely aware of a sticky, wet mess on his stomach and chest but he ignored it. His thoughts were a little muddled like right before sleep but there was a nagging question on his mind. "Hey, Al?"

"Nhh?"

"Why'd you send that stuff anonymously?"

"Mm…'cause." Alphonse mumbled and Ed realized he face was pressed against his automail, that couldn't possibly have been comfortable.

"It turns out I'd have much rather known." Ed said, reaching with his other hand to push Al's head onto his chest gently.

"Talk later, Ed…" Al nuzzled against him slightly. "Mmn, now let's sleep." Yes, definitely killing him with cuteness.

A/N: I'm kinda tired so if there are any major mistakes puhlease tell me…sorry that took almost a month. I hope the length makes up for it, though that wasn't intentional at all it just sorta…ranXD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the whole story. If ya did feel free to tell me, if ya didn't well feel free too just don't be mean. It was fun and thanks to everyone reading and writing!


End file.
